Brief an Fritz
by PreuBen-Prussia
Summary: Es difícil decir adiós, mas a una persona que quieres y amas,… pero sabes, esto mas bien es un ‘hasta luego’… Mini fic de PrussiaXFritz


_**APH no me pertenece **_

Advertencia: Este es un mini fic _**de Fritz X Prussia**_

Es que… Amo a Fritz!! (Se va a un rincón al no ser comprendido)

-

_**-**_

Para: Vater Fritz (Padre Fritz)

_Fritz, Te has ido a un lugar al cual no puedo ir aunque quisiera,_

_No sabes como te extraño, recuerdo muy bien tu amable sonrisa, _

_Esas hermosas tardes de tranquilidad donde tú tocabas tu Flautín y yo era un simple espectador_

_O me obligabas a cantar o tocar a tu lado._

_Pero ahora todo lo que los dos amábamos hacer, _

_Se quedara en mi corazón, no será para mi nada fácil aceptar esta noticia,_

_Tú eras como mi padre, los dos vivimos cosas inigualables,_

_Cosas que los demás no entienden, jamás entenderán estos lazos que nos unían a los dos._

_Te doy las gracias mi querido y amado Fritz,_

_Jamás te olvidare, siempre estarás en mi corazón,_

_Tú eres mi gloria y mi fuerza,_

_Tú eres y siempre serás mi único 'REY'._

_**-**_

Con dolor, dejo aquella carta a un lado del cuerpo inerte de Federico II

Su llanto era oído por todos los que estaban presentes en aquella misa llena de dolor por la perdida del amable y amado rey Federico II, pero entre todos los presentes, el afamado Gilbert W. era el que mas había sufrido la muerte del rey Fritz, y era algo que todos con miradas tristes estaban observando

El gran Prusiano se encontraba frente al ataúd del Rey, llorando de forma amarga mientras le sostenía las manos con las ajenas, sintiendo aquella frialdad de un cuerpo sin vida, su corazón no aceptaba lo que sus ojos veían, era algo que no aceptaría fácilmente aunque se lo siguieran diciendo con aquellos pésames, con dolor, apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su rey, intentando en vano escuchar aquel hermoso latir de corazón, que escuchaba cuando antes se quedarse dormido en el pecho del rey, pero ahora no escuchaba absolutamente nada

-Fritz, ¿porque me has dejado?- murmura entre llanto, rompiéndole el corazón a los presentes, su llanto no parecía querer cesar, se negaba a alejarse del cuerpo inerte de su rey, prefería morir ahí, junto a su rey, que seguir viviendo sin el

-

_``Mi pequeño niño, no me gusta verte así, perdóname por haberme ido de esa forma tan rápida, pero mi hora en el mundo de los vivos termino, ya no podía quedarme mas tiempo aunque quisiera, mi niño, por favor ya no llores mas, me rompes el corazón, además en tu interior sabes que jamás te dejare solo, Mi pequeño Gilbert, es hora que le digas a mi cuerpo adiós, porque tu lo sabes mejor que todos…''_

-

Alzo su rostro al sentir como dejaban caer pétalos blancos sobre el y el cuerpo de Federico II, sonríe de forma triste por unos instantes, antes de sonreír un poco mas animado, el sol estaba iluminando a través de un vitral el ataúd del rey, pero también había podido ver a su rey en lo mas alto del cielo, con aquella hermosa sonrisa, su Amado rey se estaba despidiendo del el, el lo había podido oír, sus lagrimas cesaron de forma lenta, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su fallecido rey para besarle la frente con sumo cariño y amor

Se separa para alejarse de aquel ataúd, pero voltea, acercándose de nuevo, mientras se quitaba su Eisernes Kreuz y la ponía sobre las manos de su rey

-Lo entiendo- susurra, derramando la última lágrima –es un cuerpo demasiado viejo para un alma tan grande- murmura solo para el, alzando la vista con una pequeña sonrisa –Muchas gracias por todo, Fritz, siempre estarás en mi corazón- murmura, dándose la vuelta para caminar con pasos firme hacia la salida

'_Tu jamás me dejaras solo, porque siempre estarás a mi lado, apoyándome y observándome, solo que de un lugar distinto_

_Gracias'_

_-_

… Bueno, eso a sido todo… espero que les haya gustado,… (En un rincón llorando) lo siento, es que, mientras escribía este mini fic,.. Recordé a mi abuelo… Y aunque se que ya mero se cumplirán los 4 meses de que falleció, tengo hermosos recuerdos de el… aunque todos mis familiares hayan creído que yo no sufrí su muerte por no llorar,… me hirió el corazón profundamente, porque el era una persona maravillosa…

Dejen reviews si les gusto por favor T_T

Danke


End file.
